


I Want You, Even Your Name

by cyberlife



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, F/M, Fluff, I'll add more tags later I guess, Light Angst (maybe), M/M, Multi, Prank Calls, Strangers to Lovers, This is so cliche, finding mystery boy!, idk how to tag this help, jilix are bored, some loona members are side characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 21:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberlife/pseuds/cyberlife
Summary: “I’m bored, you’re bored. How about we make some prank calls?” Felix suggested as if it’s the most brilliant idea ever.“Pran- What?” Jisung furrowed his eyebrows. “I don’t think that’s a great idea?”“Come on, Sungie! We’ll make harmless ones, please?” Felix batted his eyelashes. With that, Jisung surrendered and followed along with what his best friend had in mind. This is not going to end up well.





	I Want You, Even Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I've had this idea for so long but I finally decided to write it. Do enjoy! The title is from Wanna One's Wanna lyrics.

“Dude, it’s so hot! How did you survive the entire day wearing that thick cardigan?” Felix asked while fanning himself with the payment slip that he received earlier from paying the tuition’s fee. Jisung shrugged after chugging down the water from the mineral bottle that he was holding. “I don’t know, Lix. I guess I’d rather suffer than getting embarrassed over my unshaved armpits.”

Felix busted out laughing at his best friend’s statement. “You’re a dude! Unshaved armpits are considered manly, you know? At least, according to my dad.” Jisung found himself rolling his eyes before replying, “I just think that shaved armpits are more… _presentable._” Felix raised an eyebrow then shrugged. “Whatever you say, my friend.” He placed his right leg over the other side of the stool, turning to face his best friend. “So, when is your mom coming? It’s been 30 minutes!” He said, tapping on his watch. Jisung’s mom had agreed to pick the two boys up from their classes today to have a lunch together but she was _slightly_ late.

“She texted me an hour ago that she’s going to be late.” Jisung looked at the lavender haired boy with a smile that says _‘There’s nothing I can do.’_ Felix huffed, fingers fiddling with the edges of his payment slip. The boy’s eyes suddenly lit up and as if there’s a light bulb popped on top of his head. “I’m bored, you’re bored. How about we make some prank calls?” Felix suggested as if it’s the most brilliant idea ever.

“Pran- What?” Jisung furrowed his eyebrows. “I don’t think that’s a great idea?”

“Come on, Sungie! We’ll make harmless ones, please?” Felix batted his eyelashes. With that, Jisung surrendered and followed along with what his best friend had in mind. _This is not going to end up well._

* * *

“Felix, I told you this is _not_ a good idea!” Jisung tried to stop his best friend who was, at that point, acting like a maniac trying to come up with some good phone numbers to call.

“Shut up, Sung. I’ve got this! I’ve came up with three phone numbers and now I need a few more because three is not enough!” He continued to scribble the numbers on his pocket-sized notebook that he always carries around in the back of his jeans’ pocket. “Alright! I have four now— one more to go!” Felix said excitedly.

Jisung shook his head at the behaviour of the Australian boy. He met Felix back when he was in his third year of high school and now, they are both freshmen in college. They’ve only known each other for about a year and a half but their bond is strong enough to make people think that they have been best friends for more than a decade. Jisung is really glad to have Felix by his side, all the time. Even when there were times where the Australian boy come up with his undeniably weird ass ideas, Jisung would always be there with him, no matter what.

“I’ll help you come up with the last one, then.” Jisung took a pen from the front pocket of his backpack and went to stand behind Felix to get a better look at what the other boy was doing. Felix tilted his notebook slightly to let Jisung see the numbers that he had written.

Jisung pressed his lips into a thin line, wrinkling his eyebrows as he tried to think of a few random numbers. “Let’s use the second number that you wrote but replaced 3342 to 5742? How does that sound?” Felix beamed at the suggestion. Not because it was a brilliant one, no. It was because his best friend, once again, joined in with his weird idea. “Yes! Let’s do that!” Jisung just smiled at the way Felix looked so happy with his suggestion.

The two boys moved from their seats to the payphone nearby to make the calls. They knew better not to use their own phones to make prank calls in case some things go wrong.

Felix began to punch in the first phone number that they made and it led to a voicemail. “Why did I fail on my first try?!” he groaned then kicked the small rocks that were scattered on the road. “A man doesn’t know how to give up and that man is me!” he began to punch another set of phone number but this time, luck is on his side. Felix’s face instantly lit up. “Hello?” a voice of a woman was heard from the other side. Felix quickly straighten his shoulders and started to talk in the deepest voice he could ever spoke. “Hello, ma’am! This is uh, Purple Dust Flower Shop! We are wondering if you would like to make some bouquet reservations from us?” Jisung chuckled quietly while shaking his head at his friend’s demeanour. “Oh, really? Okay then. Thank you for your time.” Felix pouted.

“What’s up?” Jisung raised his eyebrows at the pouting boy. “She said, _‘Why don’t you sell your flower back to the soil that it was planted on?’_ like heck I get what she meant by that!” Felix mimicked the woman that he talked to on the phone a few seconds ago. This time, Jisung decided to grab the handset from the lavender haired boy’s hand. “Let do me it.” Felix huffed, “As if you could do better than me!”

Jisung rolled his eyes, “What do I say if it got picked up?”

“Use your own imagination! You can’t always depend on me forever.” Felix crossed his arms and looked up smugly. The other boy sighed. This was his friend’s idea not his. “I’ll just say whatever.”

The third set of phone number was punched in and after 3 beeps, “Hello?” Jisung spoke through the headset. “Huh, yes? Hello?” the other voice responded. Jisung’s eyes grew wide, sweat beginning to trickle down his forehead. “Uh, hello?” he retorted. Felix on the other hand is signaling Jisung to continue and say something else other than _Hellos_ with his facial expressions and hand gestures. However, Jisung began to panic and quickly hanging up the phone. “Dude! You’re a coward!” Felix bawled and stomped his feet.

“I didn’t know what to say! This wasn’t even my idea!” It’s now Jisung’s time to huff at the Australian boy. Felix lightly chewed the bottom of his lip before snatching back the handset from Jisung’s hand. “Just sell something, for God’s sake! Watch me.” He dialled some random numbers that wasn’t even written in the little notebook and waited for a few seconds for someone to pick up. “Yes, hello? Ma’am, we are from Jesus Christ Chocolate Factory and are wondering if you would like to taste our brand new recipe?”

Jisung went a few steps back to take a sit on a tiny bench that was placed beside the wall. He put his chin on his palm and sighed.

_This is not a good idea at all._

After a few moments went by, Felix approached Jisung just to squat down in front of him. He, too, sighed and then groaned. “What’s with you? What happened this time?” Jisung asked. “That woman was crying and she got so mad at me because her husband apparently was rushed to the hospital and I called her by using _‘Jesus Christ Chocolate Factory’_ so she thought it was bad sign or something.” Jisung’s eyebrows raised, he was speechless. “Well… that _definitely _gone wrong.”

Felix, who was still squatting on the floor nodded his head. He didn’t look that excited to continue on this prank anymore. Jisung could not help but to feel bad for his best friend. It was wrong, but Felix did not mean to do any harm. “Let’s just do one more. We still have two sets of numbers left, right?” Jisung stood and began to walk back to the payphone booth.

“You do it. I’m done with myself.” Felix frowned but still followed and stood behind Jisung, giving him the notebook that contained the phone numbers. The brown haired boy smiled and started to dial the last number.

“Who is this?” Jisung tensed when the person spoke. No hello, just asking who he is from the start. Jisung could seriously pee his pants at this moment but he tried to stay calm and did exactly what Felix had been doing with the previous calls. “Uh, hi? I’m selling homemade… marshmallows? Would you like to try some?” Jisung bit his bottom lip as soon as the words left his mouth.

“Oh! Sounds great! I’ve been craving marshmallows for a while. How much is it? Do you do deliveries?”

Now, that was unexpected. “Hm, we, uh, we don’t–“ Jisung was cut off by a loud honk sound that came from nearby. “Sorry, I accidentally pressed my car’s horn. What were you saying?” the person on the phone asked. _What?_

Jisung was sure the honk sound that he heard was not from the phone but from somewhere close to him. He hanged up the phone and turned to face Felix. “What?” Felix asked, uninterested. “Did you hear that?” “Hear what? The car? Yeah, of course. Why?” A red shiny car suddenly drove past the two boys after Felix replied.

“I think we just prank called someone from our school.”

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't know how this story will go but I like to go with the flow. Feel free to help and give me ideas in the comment section!


End file.
